Wincest one shot
by vincent58
Summary: Sam was careless and almost got himself killed, Dean is angry. Warning: Wincest, sibling incest. Don't like it , don't read it.


Past few days has been exhausting. Hunting a vampire nest which wasn't exactly a nest (they were spread out) worn them out. Dean parked baby in the parking lot of the cheap motel in which they were staying. It was past 9 pm, and the way they were covered in blood they couldn't go to a diner or restaurant to get food. They decided to eat the emergency food they keep with them (bread, packets of chips and nachos, a pack of gummy bear which Dean insisted they must keep in any case, etc.). It should do the trick for tonight and they could get a real meal next day. For now, all they wanted was to clean up and sleep.

Sam was in shower, feeling the warm water run over his skin, soothing. He was thinking how a vampire got hold of him while he was trying to free the victim. Sam was trying to free the victim when a vampire tackled him from behind and got his machete. As Sam grunted and tried to get off the floor, vampire charged towards him and attacked with the machete, and he could have gotten Sam with it if not for Dean. Dean got just in time to save Sam by beheading the vampire. Blood sprayed all over Sam and he got cut on his left cheek. Both Winchesters were panting as Dean killed the last vampire. They stared each other for a moment before freeing the victim and got out of there. They left the victim at the nearest hospital after making sure that they would be ok on their own.

Drive back to motel was a silent trip, none uttered a word. Sam knew Dean was angry because he got careless and almost got killed. Dean would always get angry whenever Sam gets careless and makes any kind of fatal mistake. He would lecture Sam for hours, but it'd only last for a while because Dean can never stay angry at his cute little brother. And even if he did Sam knew how to appease him. First, he'd try his puppy dog eyes and if that wouldn't work he'd move to the last resort, making Dean lose his mind by making him horny. Once Dean gets high on Sam, he forgets everything and indulge in the sin. It was quite clear how much Dean loved him and he was Dean's whole world. Sam was aware of how Dean spoiled him.

Sam and Dean shared more than a brotherly bond, they were lovers. At first, they thought that this is wrong but how can something that feels so right could be wrong. It wasn't normal, but then again nothing they ever do is. So, they left behind all what's right and wrong behind them and did only felt they like doing.

Today Dean was quiet, which worried Sam. Because this never happened before. So, he thought he'd have a talk with Dean at motel tonight. But Dean acted normal and not angry, so Sam let it go.

As he stood under the water, the cut on his cheek stinging, Sam could only think about the look in Dean's eyes when he killed that vampire, fear and anger. Sam shook his head and got shampoo in his hand and started washing his hair, when a pair of hand slid from behind. Sam jumped at the touch and look behind to find naked Dean hugging him from back, water running down his face as he bit his shoulder.

Sam turned down the shower and turned around and Dean pinned against the bathroom wall. So, Dean was in fact angry Sam thought. Dean bit his neck and sucked hard on his skin before he pulled back looking into his eyes. "Don't you ever do that, Sammy. Don't go risking your life like that." his voice low and angry. "I was helping that victim, Dean." Sam said trying to push himself off the wall. Dean slammed him back clashing their lips together as Sam grunted.

"You could have done that after killing all those blood suckers" Dean said biting Sam's lower lip. Sam winced when he got slammed and whimpered at abuse of his lip. "From now on, after all the bad guys are wasted can you rescue the victims, capiche?" Dean lectured him kissing his ear lobe. "Yeah, De. Capiche." Sam liked it when Dean gets rough and bossy, so he decided to comply.

Dean let Sam off the wall and pulled him into a kiss. Dean's hands moved, feeling the broad shoulders, then down spine and Sam shivered. He knew where this is going and he didn't want to lose any more time, so started washing Dean's body. Cleaning all the blood stains and feeling the muscle of his brother's godlike body, he moved his hands to Dean's groin. He started stroking and Dean broke the kiss. "Sammy" said Dean, gasping against his lips, eyes closed.

Dean grabbed Sam's ass cheek and gave them a squeeze as he looked into Sam's eyes, their eyes went dark with lust. Dean started massaging Sam's ass and Sam knew he had to hurry up and get both them cleaned. As much as he loved shower sex, Sam didn't want that, not today. He knew today Dean will fuck the hell out of him and he didn't wanna end up catching cold staying under water for long as he got fucked. He hurriedly cleaned all the stains and moved to washing hair.

Dean licked that cut on his cheek, Sam winced but didn't say anything. Making trails of kisses along the jawline Dean moved, biting his earlobe and kissing just behind his ear, which never failed to get a moan out of Sam. The older brother lowered his mouth to his left nipple biting ang licking while pinching the other one with his left hand. His right hand still on his brother's ass, teasing his hole.

And Sam turned on the water, making Dean look up at him. Sam pulled Dean up and started kissing as the water washed away all the soap and shampoo and their worries. Dean wrapped his hands around Sam closing any gap as they relaxed and kissed lazily, eyes closed. Right now, nothing else mattered, the only thing they focused was being with other.

Sam was the one to break the kiss, licking his lips. Dean turned shower off and lead Sam out of bathroom to bedroom. Sam grabbed the towel as they went past them. Dean pushed Sam on bed getting on top of him, straddling him. Sam put a towel on Dean head and started drying his hair as Dean kissed him. Sam laid back pulling Dean on top of him, still kissing. He reached down and started stroking his brother. "son of a bitch" Dean groaned, he needed Sam now he couldn't wait anymore.

He got up on his knees and took the towel from his head throwing it away, got the bottle of lube from the night stand. Sam spread his legs as Dean got in between them and poured lube on Sam's member. The cold liquid running down his length made Sam gasp "Hurry up, De". Dean emptied the bottle in his hand and threw the bottle. He put his lube covered fingers on Sam's twitching hole and stroked his already hard dick with other. He teased the hole spreading the lube, slightly entering and pulling out as Sam pushed down his fingers trying to ride them.

"Calm down there, let me first prepare you." Dean said as he bent down and kissed him. He entered a finger inside as he slowly stroked Sam's length, Sam whimpered. Soon after Dean entered other finger scissoring, spreading him open, and rubbing the bundles of nerves that made Sam jerk his knees. Sam broke the kiss and said, "It's enough De, come on and enter me." Dean slid his fingers out and took their erections in his hand, rubbing them together. Sam got the condom packet, open it and slid it down Dean's hard member.

Dean lined up his length with Sam's inviting hole, stroking. Then pushed inside making Sammy gasped for air. "Relax, Sammy." He slowly pushed inside burying himself. He paused, closing his eyes and breathing for air. Then he opened his eyes to look at Sam, he leaned forward for a heated kiss, pulling out and pushing in, moving slowly.

Dean picked up his pace once Sam has adjusted to his thrusts. Both of them were now panting in between sloppy and messy kisses, Dean's hands moving up, from his hip to chest, caressing his brothers body. Then he paused his thrusts and got up, breaking their kiss. Holding the younger Winchester by his hips and thrusting rapidly. Sam threw his head back gasping, closing his eyes, knuckles turning white as he grabbed on to bedsheets making fists into them. He moaned loudly calling his brother's name. His voice hitched when Dean's girth rubbed against his prostate.

Dean picked Sam by his hips, adjusting and pushing deeper and then again leaned forward wrapping his little brother's legs around his hips. Sam locked his ankles around his Dean and pulled him down for heated kiss. Dean supported himself by putting his arms on both sides of Sam's head, locking him under him. He fucked him into the mattress as he thrusted hard in to him.

"Dean", Sam cried out. "I'm close" grabbing Dean by his biceps, pushing his nails in the skin, scratching him. Dean was now fucking him mercilessly, pushing into that bundle of nerves that were making Sam lose his mind with every thrust. "Damn it, Sammy" Dean said, as he felt Sam clenching down on him.

Sam practically screamed as he came hard, shooting his load on his stomach crying out his brother's name, back arched and toes curled, clenching down hard on Dean. With a few more frantic thrust Dean followed him, coming inside. Dean sloppily thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before he collapsed on Sam.

Both of were panting enjoying the afterglow, Dean still buried deep. He shifted once he came down from his high, pulling out slowly. Sam whined at the emptiness. Dean removed the cum filled condom carefully and tied it before throwing it in the trashcan that was beside bed. Sam wiped them with the towel he brought before.

Dean crashed besides Sam. Sam turned and cuddled Dean, put his head on his brother's chest. "I'm sorry, Dean. For making you worry." Sam finally spoke, sliding his hand across Dean's chest, "I'll be careful from now on". Dean kissed him on his forehead, running his fingers through his baby brother's still wet from shower hair. "We better dry our hair" he said softly kissing on Sam's lips.

They slept soundly entwined together, warm bodies pressed together under the comforter on the other bed as they had drenched the other bedsheets.

 **Note:** Okay so this is my first even fic and it's smut. I may have made some mistakes story wise or/and grammar wise (English isn't my first language). Please kindly point out my mistakes so I can improve. Thank you for reading this fic and for feedback. You guys are awesome. (Here's link to ao3 /works/11911077)


End file.
